Switched at Birth: Wedding
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: This story is about Ty and Bay getting married. Nikki surprise's everyone with some news.
1. Chapter 1

**Switched at Birth: Ty and Bays Wedding  
Chapter 1: Proposing  
Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth  
Authors Note: Toby and Nikki are married and moved into a house together. Wilki has returned from boarding school and is now dating Daphne. Angelo is still alive and married to Regina and he is also living in the guest house. I know Abby is going to be a little older than she is in the show but in this story she is three and living with Angelo, Daphne and Regina in the guest house. Bay and Daphne are in grade twelve. Toby has just graduated. Ty works three times a week. Regina works at home as a hairstylist and Angelo doesn't work. Enjoy.**

It was a Monday morning. Ty was just getting ready to head over to the Kennish's.

Once he was ready he got into his truck and drove off to the Kennish's.

When he got there he got out and took a deep breath. He was going to ask Angelo and Regina for their permission to marry Bay. After he took a few deep breaths he went up to the front door and knocked on it a few minutes later Regina opened the door.

"Oh Ty, come in." said Regina

Ty came inside.

"What brings you here?" asked Regina shutting the door

"I want to ask you and Angelo something." said Ty

"Okay well sit down and I will track him down." said Regina

Ty took a seat on the couch. A few minutes later Regina came back with Angelo

"Hey." said Angelo

then they also sat down.

"So Regina said you needed to ask us something." said Angelo

"Yes...well firstly I don't want you to tell John and Kathryn what I'm about to ask you because John would kill me. It's about Bay." said Ty

"She's not pregnant is she." said Regina

"No, no that's not it at all." said Ty

"Then what is it?" asked Angelo

"I know Bay is a little young but I want permission to...um marry Bay." said Ty

"Um..um shouldn't you be asking John and Kathryn." said Regina a little shocked

"I wanted to ask you guys because you're Bays biological parents." said Ty

"Ty you may marry my daughter." said Angelo

"I say yes you can ask Bay to marry you." said Regina

"Thank you so much." said Ty standing up

"You're welcome." said Angelo

"So when are you going to propose to Bay?" asked Regina

"Tonight, bye." said Ty

"Bye." said Angelo then

At noon he arrived at Carlton. He went there to get help from Daphne to get the ring, he had already planned the proposal on the way to the school.

The Carlton students had just gone on their lunch break. Ty saw Bay, Emmett and Daphne sitting at a table so he went over to the table.

"Hey." said Ty

"Oh hey." said Bay and they lightly kissed

"Um okay could I talk to Daphne for a moment." said Ty

Daphne walked with Ty over to a spot where Bay couldn't hear them and Bay couldn't see them signing.

"What is it?" asked Daphne

"I asked Regina and Angelo for their permission to...marry Bay." said Ty

"Wait hold on your going to propose to Bay." said Daphne

"Yeah and I need your help choosing the ring." said Ty

"Yeah of course." said Daphne

"Okay well let's say bye to the others and go." said Ty

They walked back to the table.

"Well I'm going to hang out with Daphne for a while oh and Bay how would you like to go on a date tonight let's say five o'clock and its fancy." said Ty

"Yeah I would love to so I guess I'll see you later." said Bay

"Then Ty left. Daphne and Ty got into the truck and drove to the ring store.

"This is the restaurant I'm going to take bay to it's fancy, so what I'm asking is I want you to drop Bay off here and I'll meet you guys there." said Ty

"Okay" said Daphne as well as signing

Soon after, they arrived at the store. They got out of the truck and went inside.

When they got inside they went to the front desk, the lady at the computer looked up.

"How may I help you." asked the lady

"We are here to find an engagement ring for his girlfriend." said Daphne as well as signing

"Okay well here's three trays and that whole wall is engagement rings, my name is Amy if you need anything." said Amy taking out three trays

"Thanks." said Ty

Daphne showed Ty lots of rings till she spotted the perfect one.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Daphne showing Ty a silver ring with a not too big and not to small opal stone in the middle.

"Wow that's so beautiful and her birthday is in October and this is the stone for October. its perfect." said Ty taking the ring from Daphne

Then they walked over to the desk.

"Find something you like." said Amy

"Yeah." said Ty handing the ring to Amy

They paid then left.

Ty drove Daphne back to school and dropped her off.

It was now four o'clock and the girls had just arrived at home. They walked into the house and set down their bags.

"Hi girls." said Kathryn

"Hi mom I won't be having dinner here I'm going out with Ty tonight to this fancy restaurant. So I'm just going to get ready." said Bay

"Okay." said Kathryn

Then Bay went upstairs

At four thirty Daphne and Bay got into the car.

They drove to the restaurant. When they arrived they saw Ty standing there in a grey suit waiting for them. When Ty saw them he walked over to the car and opened the door for Bay. Bay got out.

"Have a good time." said Daphne then Ty shut the door and she drove off

"You look amazingly beautiful." said Ty looking at Bay

Bay was wearing a black dress that was tight fitting, a white shall and black high heels.

"Thanks." said Bay

"Let's go in." said Ty

So they went in.

When they got to the table Ty pulled out Bays chair and Bay sat down then Ty push the chair in then took a seat. A few minutes later the waiter came up to them.

"Hello my name is Eric I will be serving you tonight can i get you guys anything to drink." said Eric

"I'll have a water." said Bay

"Me too." said Ty

"Okay I'll be right back." said Eric then he left

"Are you cheating on me with Daphne?" asked Bay

"Of course not, I just needed her to talk with her. I love you." said Ty

"I love you too." said Bay

Just after they had that short conversation Eric came back with the water. He set it down in front of each of them.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" asked Eric

"Can we have a few more minutes." said Bay

"Of course." Said Eric then he left

About ten minutes later he came back.

"Are you guys ready to order." said Eric

"Yeah." said Ty

"Let's start with the young lady, what would you like to order." said Eric

"I'll have the lasagna, garlic bread and salad." said Bay

"Okay and what would you like sir." said Eric

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs. Could you also put it on rush." said Ty

"Okay." said Eric then he left

"Why on rush?" asked Bay

"You'll see." said Ty

About twenty minutes later Eric came back with the food. He set the food down in front of them then he left.

They ate their dinner then paid after that they left.

They walked down in a park. When the sun started to set they sat down on a bench.

"Are you okay you look nervous." said Bay

"I'm fine." said Ty

They watched the sun for a few minutes. When the sun was close to going down Ty got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Bay

Ty didn't reply instead he took out a black velvet box and got down on one knee. He opened the box and took a deep breath.

"Bay Kennish, will you marry me." said Ty

Bay started to tear up "yeah Ty I will, I will marry you." said Bay

they both stood up. Ty took out the ring and slid it onto Bays left ring finger. They kissed and hugged then they sat down.

"So did you ask my parents permission to marry me." said Bay

"Kind of I asked Angelo and Regina for their permission, Kathryn and John know nothing about this. By the way the only reason why I took Daphne out was so that I could have some help finding a ring for you." said Ty

"Ty it doesn't matter." said Bay

They sat and talked for a while.

"Well its ten thirty, we should get going." said Ty

"Okay." said Bay

Bay and Ty got into the truck and they started to drive.

"My family is going over to Toby and Nikki's for dinner tomorrow, so maybe you could come. After all you're going to be part of the family now and I was thinking we could tell the rest of my family that we're engaged." said Bay

"Okay are you sure you want me to come." said Ty

"Of course I do. So who do you want your best man to be?" asked Bay

"Probably your brother." said Ty

A few minutes later they arrived at the Kennish's. Bay got out and said their goodbyes then Ty left and Bay went inside.

 **To be continued...**

 **Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be three chapters in total.**

 **Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Switched at Birth: Ty and Bays Wedding  
Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth  
Chapter 2: Telling People  
Authors Note: I forgot to mention that it is October. I also forgot to mention that Sharee, Bay and Daphne are now good friends. I'm not sure what three year old kids can say so if please don't be rude if I get something wrong. Ty and Nikki have already met. In this story Nikki's mom and Toby's parents don't get along. Anytime Nikki speaking Regina is interpreting for Daphne. Ty doesn't sign but Daphne can read his lips. Enjoy.**

It was Tuesday morning. Bay had just come down for breakfast.

"Morning mom." said Bay

"Morning. I've got some pancakes for you. Where's." said Kathryn

"Thanks." said Bay sitting down

Bay was almost done her breakfast when Regina, Angelo, Abby and Daphne came in.

"Morning." said Angelo

"Morning." said Bay standing up

"Did you say yes?" asked Daphne as well as signing

"I did." said Bay

"Oh my gosh." said Regina  
Then they all came into a group hug

When they broke the hug Bay looked at Kathryn who was extremely confused.

"Bay what's going on." said Kathryn

"Yeah I wanna know too." said Abby sounding sassy

Bay looked Kathryn then looked back at Abby.

"Your big sister is getting married." said Bay

"Oh." said Abby

"you're getting married." said Kathryn in shock

"Yeah, please don't tell dad." said Bay

"Oh I won't, but don't you think it's a big gap between ages I mean you're seventeen turning eighteen in a couple of weeks and Ty is twenty turning twenty one soon." said Kathryn sounding paranoid

"Mom you're acting just like you did when Toby and Nikki got married and by the way mom people get married when they're five years apart in age." said Bay getting upset

"I think it's time to go to school." said Daphne as well as signing

"You think."said Bay paranoid, "oh and mom Ty is coming for dinner so if you could please phone Toby that would be great." Bay added then they got their bags and headed out

At noon it was time for lunch. Bay and her friends walked out of the school and took a seat on a picnic table.

They were eating lunch when Ty came up to them.

"Hey." Ty said

"Oh hey." said Bay kissing Ty gently on the lips

"Could I join you guys?" asked Ty

"Yeah sure." said Bay

Ty took a seat at the table

"So I found some venues for the ceremony and reception." said Ty

"What, sorry I'm confused." said Sharee

"Oh so I got some news for you guys...Ty asked me to marry him." said Bay as well as signing

"What that's amazing." Emmett signed

Sharee was silent.

"I'm surprised how well you took it." said Bay as well as signing

"I just want you to be happy." Emmett signed

"Sharee are you all right?" Bay questioned

"Yeah I'm fine, congratulations." said Sharee

After that they talked about the wedding until lunch was over.

"I'll meet you at Toby's." said Ty then kissed Bay lightly after that he left

Three hours later class was over. Daphne and Bay had car pooled so they both got into Daphne's car and drove away.

When they got home. They went into the Kennish house. Bay was still upset at her mom so when she saw her mom in the kitchen she tried not to look at her and kept quiet. However Bay didn't get further than the kitchen before her Kathryn stopped her.

"Listen Bay I'm so sorry that I got upset about the marriage news. Can I see the ring." said Kathryn

Bay turned around, cams back and showed her mom.

"That's a very pretty ring." said Kathryn admiring it

"I'm just going to get changed." said Daphne the she left taking her bag with her

"We should get charged too." said Kathryn then they both left

Once John was home and everyone was ready they got into the cars and left the house.

Half an hour later they arrived at Toby's and Nikki's condo. They went up the stairs and knocked on the door. a few minutes later Nikki came and opened it and the guests walked in.

"Hi." said Nikki

"Hi." said John

They took off their shoes and went up four more stairs till they got to the main floor. When they got up they saw Toby, Ty and Nikki's mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone." said Toby giving each of his family members a hug

Ty then came over.

"And how's Bay doing?" asked Ty

"The same as three hours ago." said Bay lightly kissing Ty

"Hello." said Nikki's mom

"Oh I didn't know your mom was going to be here." said John

"I thought I told you over the phone." said Nikki

"No you didn't." said John

"Well the more the merrier." said Regina knowing that John and Nikki's mom didn't get along so well

"That's right." said John with a slight chuckle

"Well dinners ready shall we sit down." said Toby

The guests all sat down while Toby and Nikki put down the food then they sat down.

"So how's things at home?" asked Toby

"Good, good nothing new." said John as well as signing so that Daphne could follow along

"Actually dad your wrong." said Bay as well as signing

"WhAt do you mean?" asked John

"Well...last night Ty asked me to marry him." Bay said sounding a little nervous as well as signing

John, Nikki, Nikki's mom and Toby all sat in shock then John spoke but didn't sound very happy

"What, Bay Kennish how could you do this to yourself, you're seventeen turning eighteen in a couple of weeks and Ty in a couple of months you'll be turning twenty one. You didn't even ask permission to marry my daughter." John snapped as well as signing

"Actually I did, I asked Angelo and Regina." said Ty as well as signing

"What ever all I'm saying is that your to young." John said as well as signing calming down but still upset

"JOHN stop that. Do you want them to elope, cause that's why Toby and Nikki ran off and got married without us because we didn't go along with the idea of them getting married. So is that what you want is to miss their wedding because you're making a big fuss." said Kathryn firmly as well as signing

"You know what I don't really care anymore. You guys go have a wedding at your age..." John paused then continued "you're not pregnant are you." said John as well as signing

"No, no way." said Bay as well as signing

"I asked the same thing." said Regina as well as signing

"Is that your engagement ring." asked Nikki's mom

"Yes it is." said bay as well as signing

"It's very pretty what kind of stone is it." asked Nikki's mom

"It's opal, my birth stone." said Bay as well as signing

"Well congratulations, have you decided on a date." said Toby as well as signing

"Yeah we're thinking May twentieth." said Ty

"Um...that's kind of close to my due date." said Nikki

"What do you mean?" asked Daphne as well as signing

"Well Toby do you want to tell them." said Nikki

Toby took a deep then spoke "Nikki's pregnant." said Toby

Everyone sat in shock.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Nikki

"Yeah. Congratulations." said Bay

While everyone congratulated the parents to be John sat there not looking happy.

"Dad?" Toby questioned

"I can't believe this. you guys have bed married for four months. Nikki you just got back from Peru two weeks ago and not to mention it you guys are both nineteen. When did you even find out." John Snapped

"I found out while I was in Peru and on the way home from the airport I told Toby." said Nikki

"Ah." said John

The rest of the night they talked about the wedding and the baby.

At nine o'clock the guests went home.  
 **  
To be continued...**

 **Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Switched at Birth: Ty and Bays Wedding**

 **Chapter 3: Wedding  
Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth  
Authors Note: Nikki is eight months. Nikki's due date May sixteenth. The baby is a girl. Kathryn pushed Bay into letting her be a bridesmaid so eventually Bay gave in and so now Regina and Kathryn are bridesmaids. Abby thinks f Regina as a mom. Regina's mom lives in Puerto Rico but is coming back for the wedding. I'm not sure what you call a person who marry's people so I'm just going to call the person "the man". They dropped off their suitcases at the airport the night before. Enjoy.**

It was finally April ninth at nine thirty in the morning. Ty, Toby and Nikki had just arrived at the Kennish's. The boys would be changing and getting ready in the guest house while the girls would be changing and getting ready in the main house.

"Breakfast." said Kathryn

Everyone sat down while Kathryn and Regina put the food on the table. For breakfast they had peanut butter pancakes, eggs, hash browns and fruit with juice or water.

After breakfast the boys went into the guest house and the girls went upstairs.

The girls all went upstairs into Bays bedroom. When they got upstairs Bay handed out the dresses. Daphne and Nikki's dresses were both very pale peach coloured, knee length and strapless with a champagne sash. After Bay handed Daphne and Nikki their dresses they went to go change in one of the many rooms. Then she took out Regina's and Kathryn's dresses were both very pale peach coloured, ankle length, had short sleeves with a champagne sash. After they were handed their dresses they went to go change. Once the bridesmaid dresses were handed out Bay helped Abby with her flower girl dress. Abby's dress was a poufy white dress with a champagne sash.

"You look so pretty." said Bay fixing Abby's sash then Nikki, Daphne, Regina and Kathryn came back in

"Ready to put on your dress?" asked Kathryn

"Yeah." said Bay

At nine ten thirty all the girls were in their dresses and Regina was now curling Abby's hair. After curling Abby's hair Regina put a white hair band on Abby's head. After Regina was with Abby she curled Daphne's, Nikki's and Kathryn's hair. Once the hair was done Kathryn started on the makeup.

"Now it's time for your your hair." said Regina

Regina put Bays hair into a messy bun.

"Abby could you please get me Bays veil." said Regina

"Yes mommy." said Abby then she left

A few minutes later Abby came back.

"Here you go." said Abby

Regina took the veil from Abby. And fastened it under Bays hair bun.

"All done." said Regina

After her hair Bay went to see her legal mom to get her makeup on and Regina did her own.

At eleven thirty, everyone was ready. Bay stood up from the chair that she was sitting on so that Kathryn could do Bays makeup. She walked out of the washroom and into the hall where everyone was.

"You look so beautiful." said Nikki

"You really do." said Daphne as well as signing

"Really?" Bay questioned

"You really do look beautiful." said Regina

Bays dress was champagne coloured, strapless, sweet heart, mermaid style, had lace and a small train. The veil was also champagne coloured as well it went all the way to the ground.

"Thank you." said Bay then they went down stairs.

Outside the house the first limousine came up to the house. A few minutes later Ty, Angelo, John and Toby got into the car and they drove off.

Half an hour later the limousine came back for the girls.

"Limos here." said Nikki

"Okay I'll tell him to just hold on." said Regina then she left

"Okay guys here's the flowers." said Kathryn

Kathryn handed two bouquets of red roses to Daphne and Nikki one of which were for Regina and Kathryn. Kathryn handed a small bouquet of pink roses to Abby and a big bouquet of orchids to Bay.

Kathryn lifted up the small train and veil just enough for it not to drag then they left the house.

They all got into the car then they drove away.

Half an hour later at twelve forty five they arrived at the garden where the ceremony would take place.

Ty and Bay had found a garden with lots of trees, flowers, some water fountains, it had cobble stone pathways and it even had a gazebo where Ty and Bay would be saying their vows.

"There's a lot of cars here." said Bay as well as signing

"Are you okay." asked Daphne as well as signing

"Yeah." said bay as well as signing

Kathryn again picked up Bays veil and train and they began to walk.

A few minutes later they stopped where they wouldn't be seen before they walking down the aisle and Angelo and John were waiting there.

"You look so amazing." said Angelo

"Are you ready?" asked Kathryn

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Bay

Kathryn took out her cellphone and texted Toby

Kathryn:  
We're ready

Toby:  
Okay

Then Nikki and Daphne handed Regina and Kathryn the extra bouquets. Then they got into order. A few minutes later the music began to play.

The first people to go down the aisle were Nikki and Daphne, Daphne was walking on the left and Nikki walked on the right, when they were halfway down the aisle Kathryn and Regina started to walk down the aisle, Regina walked on the left and Kathryn walked on the right. Once Kathryn and Regina were at the end at the end of aisle Abby walked down the aisle. Once Abby was at the end of the aisle the music changed and Bay, Angelo and John turned the corner where all the guests could see them. Everyone stood up and looked at the three of them, John tried his best to sort out the wedding dress and veil then they lined up, John on the right, Bay in the middle and Angelo on the left then they walked down the aisle.

When they reached the end of the aisle Ty came down the three steps and helped Bay up the stairs so that she wouldn't trip, after they were on the plat form of the gazebo John and Angelo took a seat.

"You look wonderful." Whispered Ty

Then they began

"we are gathered today to witness the marriage of Bay Kennish and Tyler Mendosa. Tyler please repeat after me." said the man, then he continued "I Tyler Mendosa." said the man

"I Tyler Mendosa." said Ty

"Take the Bay Kennish." said the man

"Take the Bay Kennish." said Ty

"To be my wife." said the man

"To be my wife." said Ty

"In sickness and in health." said the man

"In sickness and in health." said Ty

"For richer and for poorer." said the man

"For richer or for poorer." said Ty

"For better or for worse." said the man

"For better or for worse." said Ty

Then the man handed Ty a gold ring that looked like it had been twisted.

"Before you put the ring on please repeat this statement." said the man then he continued "with this ring as a token of my love I be wed." said the man

"With this ring as a token of my love I be wed." said Ty then he slipped it on to Bays left ring finger

"Bay Kennish please repeat after me." said the man then he continued "I Bay Kennish." said the man

"I Bay Kennish." said Bay

"Take the Tyler Mendosa." said the man

"Take the Tyler Mendosa." said Bay

"To be my husband." said the man

"To be my husband." said Bay

"In sickness and in health." said the man

"In sickness and in health." said Bay

"For richer and for poorer." said the man

"For richer or for poorer." said Bay

"For better or for worse." said the man

"For better or for worse." said bay

Then the man handed a plan silver ring to Bay

"Before you put the ring on please repeat this statement." said the man then he continued "with this ring as a token of my love I be wed." said the man

"With this ring as a token of my love I be wed." said bay then she slipped it on to Ty's left ring finger

"I am now proud to pronounce Mrs. Zander Mr. Mendosa, you may kiss the bride." said the man

Ty and Bay kissed while everyone clapped. Bay and Ty then went back down the aisle. After the ceremony Bay, Ty, Regina, Kathryn, Daphne, Nikki, Abby, Angelo, John and Toby got back in the limo and drove to the banquet hall where the reception would be held.

By the time they got there it was three o'clock.

The banquet hall was decorated simple yet fancy. There were enough tables and chairs for everyone. The tables each had a white table cloth, the chairs were covered with a cream chair cover. Each table had a vase of pale pink orchids in the centre. Each table was set with plate's bowls and cutlery and there weren't white napkins that had their initials and underneath the initials ax girl embroidered on it this was Ty's idea.

Everyone found their arranged seats and sat down a while later this six people came out. Each tray had a different type of food on it, there was smoked salmon on a cracker, sushi, fruit shush kabobs, mini sandwiches, chips and salsa and salad rolls. After the waiters and waitresses brought out the food four more people came out with drinks. Each tray had a different type of drink on it, there was wine, water, Pepsi and Sprite.

"Your dress is so amazing." said Toby

"Thanks." said Bay

They were talking and hanging out when Nikki's mom came over.

"Hi." said Nikki's mom

"Hey." said Bay

"So I just wanted to say that was a beautiful ceremony and your dress was so beautiful and so is this place." said Nikki's mom

"Thanks." said Ty

Then Nikki's mom left going back to the table and they went back to talking. Soon after Nikki's mom came by Sandy the person who was interpreting came up to them.

"I just wanted to say congratulate you guys everything is so beautiful." said Sandy

"Thanks." said Bay

The sandy left and went back to the table.

About three minutes later Adrianna came up to them.

"Congratulations my dear." said Adriana

"thanks." said Bay then Adriana went back to her seat

They were congratulated by many people.

At six o'clock the waiter got everyone's attention.

"The dinner buffet is ready. There are two tables a table of cold food and a table of hot food. the .buffet will be open from now to seven thirty" said the waiter

Everyone got up and lined up.

At the cold table there was Caesar salad, garden salad, potato salad and pasta salad, cheese and cold cut meat.

At the hot food table there was, vegetarian lasagna, regular lasagna, stake cooked to medium rare, chicken, rice, pasta, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, steamed vegetables and French onion soup

At one point during dinner they had some entertainment like ballet dancers and belly dancers.

After dinner Toby's band played and people got up to dance. At one point Toby's band took a break and they had another band which played slow music, so the people who were either married or had a girlfriend or boyfriend got up and danced.

At eight thirty the waiter brought out the cake. It was a six layer vanilla cake with cream cheese icing and edible pink roses and white orchids.

Bay and Ty got up and cut the cake together.

Everyone sat around and talked while they ate there cake.

After Bay was done her cake she went to go change. When she came back she was wearing a  
spaghetti strap, knee length, pale pink dress.

Everyone talked and danced until ten thirty.

At ten thirty everyone headed out front where Bay would be throwing her bouquet. After she threw the bouquet they stayed outside and watched some fireworks.

At eleven o'clock the limo pulling up front. Bay and Ty ran down the stairs and got into the car. Everyone waved as they drove away.

"So where are we going on our honeymoon?" asked Bay

"Dublin, Ireland." said Ty  
 **  
The End.**

Authors Note: Well that was the last chapter. Thanks for reading this story. Please tell me if you want a sequel. Review


End file.
